A Winter's Tale
by Olivia Sutton
Summary: Snapshots Universe. After the events in Because I love Him, Marty decides to make New Year's special for Jeff and arranges a skiing holiday for them. Slash, AU, PWP, Romance


**Title: **A Winter's Tale  
**Author: ** Olivia Sutton  
**Fandom: **Randall and Hopkirk, Deceased, 2000 version  
**Universe:** "Snapshots of a Love Afr Universe" (slash)  
**Rating**: R  
**Warning: ** This story includes m/m sexual activity, do not read if under 17. Thanks!  
**Story type**: AU, Slash, Romance  
**Disclaimer**_: This fanfic is written for fun, for the enjoyment of other fans, and for reviews, but never for profit, so please don't sue! Based on the new (2000-2001) version of _**Randall and Hopkirk (deceased)** _starring Vic Reeves and Bob Mortimer, copyright to the BBC 2000-2001. (previous version copyrighted 1969 by ITC). This fanfic is _NOT_ meant to suggest anything about the sexuality of the actors who played the roles - that's their own business._  
**Author Note: **_Thanks again to Jackie Cox for betaing, making suggestions, and providing support for my writing._  
**Background**: _This story is set in my "Snapshots" universe and takes place Christmas 1994/New Year's Eve 1995, AND Jeff and Marty are thirty-two years old. Because there are references to other events from my "Snapshots" universe, especially "Because I Love Him" I would like to suggest reading those stories first; however, if you do not-- the least you need to know is that Jeff and Marty are telepaths (with each other only), and that they have been committed partners for a very long time. Those are the basics for understanding the "Snapshots" universe._  
**Summary: **_Snapshots universe - A PWP (plot what plot?) set about four months after Jeff's attack and rape (Because I Love Him). Jeff's well on the road to recovery, but Marty wants to make New Year's special for his partner, so he plans a skiing holiday for them._

-----------------------------------------

**A Winter's Tale**

**by Olivia Sutton**

It was Christmas Eve, and Marty Hopkirk and Jeff Randall sat on the sofa in their lounge, quietly staring at their lit and decorated Christmas tree. All the gifts had been opened and the paper thrown away, the ribbons carefully folded for next year. Marty slid an arm around Jeff's waist, then said, "I have one more gift for you, Jeff."

Jeff looked at him in surprise, "What's that, Marty?"

Marty took an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Jeff. Jeff took it nervously and opened it, then said, "Tickets? A skiing holiday?"

"We need the break Jeff. You need a holiday, a proper holiday, not just a few days away from our business. I found out about this..." he paused and gestured at the tickets and brochure with the confirmation letter, "It's perfect."

"But you don't even ski!"

"I'll learn. You'll teach me. Please say yes, Jeff."

Jeff nodded, "Yes, Marty. It sounds wonderful! When?"

"Just before New Year's. Our last day will be New Year's day, and the trains back shouldn't be too full."

Jeff looked at Marty in astonishment, then moved to him, hugged him and kissed him, Marty returned the hug and kissed Jeff deeply, glad that his partner had accepted his gift.

* * *

Marty unlocked the hotel room door with a sliding credit-card-type key. Jeff walked through the door, then he whistled and said, "Look at this place, Marty!"

Marty, who was just behind Jeff, followed him into the room and then looked around, nodding his head in appreciation.

"Marty, this place must have cost..." Jeff left that hanging, then added, "However will we afford it?"

"Jeff, we haven't had a real holiday in years, not really since opening the business-- we need a holiday, and we **can **afford it."

Jeff nodded, then turned, embraced Marty and kissed him lightly, "Thank you, Marty, now lets get ready to hit the slopes."

They entered the room. There was a huge king-sized bed to one side, with a TV before the bed, a living area with a fireplace and a rug before it, and a round, sunken, marble-like large hot tub/Jacuzzi, near a doorway that presumably led to the bathroom. Marty put his bags on the bed, opened them and began to unpack, placing clothes in the rich wood dressers and in the closet. Jeff found a suitcase stand and put his bag on it, opening it to take out his toiletries, which he put in the bathroom. The bathroom was richly decorated with gold-coloured taps and dry potpourri in a bowl on the double-basin sink. Jeff returned to the main room and saw that Marty was still putting away his clothes. "Marty, how much did you pack?"

Marty smiled, but didn't answer.

"Come on, then, let's go, you can finish unpacking tonight."

"All right, Jeff, and we do need to rent equipment. There's a pro shop near the main lodge, I checked, they should have everything we need."

Jeff nodded his agreement, and they both left the room.

* * *

Marty, wearing a blue ski jacket that matched his eyes and jeans, and Jeff who wore a new, brown ski jacket and dark jeans, entered the rental shop near the ski lodge. They walked around looking at the long, thin cross-country skis, the shorter, fatter, downhill skis, the snowboards, and the plastic saucers and small sleds for children. They had moved to different parts of the shop, when Marty saw it. It was a long, thin, honey-coloured wooden object with a curl on the front. Marty walked over to the object to get a closer look. Soon a shop assistant approached.

"Are you interested in renting the toboggan, sir?" asked the shop assistant.

Marty looked at him and raised an eyebrow, then he tried out the strange word, "Toboggan, yes," he paused then said, "How does it work? Can two people ride at the same time-- it looks big enough for that?"

The clerk nodded his head, "Oh yes, you can easily have two people or more ride at the same time. You and your partner just kneel or sit down on the seat, then let the toboggan slide down the hill. Be sure all legs and arms are inside, not hanging over the edges, though. I think you'll enjoy it, sir."

Marty smiled, "I think your right about that, how much?"

"The toboggan rents for £10.00 a day or £25.00 for the week-end."

Marty nodded again then followed him to the cash register to pay, "I'll take it for the week-end. Out of curiosity, how did you know I had a partner?"

The clerk smiled, "This is our annual gays and lesbians escape week-end, and you **are** wearing a ring, so I assumed..." the clerk left off, suddenly afraid he had made some horrible faux pas.

Marty shook his head, "You're fine, observant, but fine... I didn't realise it was so obvious. But you're right, I do have a partner, and I think he'll enjoy the toe... ta... what did you call it?" Marty handed over a few notes.

"Toboggan, sir." The assistant took the money, then gave Marty his change, "Have fun! And have a good week-end."

Marty smiled, walked to the back of the shop and picked up the toboggan, carefully tucking it under his arm, then he waved to Jeff, who joined him and they walked out.

* * *

Once outside, Jeff looked at Marty and asked, "What is that, Marty?" Jeff asked, pointing to the toboggan.

Marty grinned widely, "It's called a toboggan," he said, proudly, "It will be fun!"

Jeff looked at Marty, dubiously.

Marty put a hand on Jeff's shoulder, "Come on, it will be fun." He pulled a guide map out of his coat pocket, looked at it, then said, "Bunny hill's this way, come on!"

* * *

They soon reached the top of the small bunny hill, and Marty put the toboggan down, "You want the front or the back?"

"How's it work?"

"Just kneel or sit down and let gravity do the rest, I suppose."

Jeff nodded, "I'll take the front - you sure about this, Marty?"

Marty nodded. Jeff got on the toboggan and then he got on, kneeling and putting his arms around Jeff's waist. Once they were settled, Marty asked, "Are you holding on tight?"

Jeff nodded, then answered, "Yah, Marty, I'm holding onto the wood front, like you said."

Marty kicked at the snow, pushing the toboggan to the edge of the hill, then he quickly pulled his leg in and the toboggan went speeding down the hill. Jeff screamed with excitement, and Marty whooped at well! Finally, the toboggan slid to a gradual stop at the bottom of the hill.

Jeff looked at Marty, who's face was red and his black hair dotted with snow, "That was quite a ride!"

"You bet it was! Wanna go again?" Marty answered, looking at his partner, who now had snow on his hat. Jeff's face was red with cold and melting snow.

Jeff nodded and they walked up to the top of the hill, Marty pulling the toboggan behind himself by it's rope. At the top, Jeff again took the front and Marty the back and down the hill they went.

At the bottom of the hill, Jeff looked at Marty, "Can we go again?"

Marty nodded, "But let me go in front this time."

Jeff nodded, and they walked back up to the top of the hill. Jeff and Marty made several runs with the toboggan, taking turns with who was in front. After several trips up and down the hill, they were at the bottom of the hill and Jeff said, "Hey, it's snowing!"

Marty looked about and there was definitely big, fat, pound-coin-size flakes of snow falling from the sky. "Maybe we should go in? You do look cold, Jeff." He added, as he looked at his partner shivering.

Jeff nodded, "But we can go again tomorrow?"

Marty nodded. And the two made there way to the ski resort.

* * *

Marty and Jeff walked to the ski resort, Marty pulling the toboggan. When they reached the outside of the ski lodge, they saw an employee waiting outside.

"Welcome! Just go ahead and stick the toboggan in the snow and lean it against the side of the building here, it'll be fine," said the employee.

Marty nodded and did as instructed, then he and Jeff went inside the lodge. The lodge was warm and cozy, and the two quickly removed their ski jackets. Jeff stuck his hat and gloves in a pocket of his jacket and Marty put his own gloves away in a pocket of his jacket. Marty looked at Jeff and grinned.

"What?" asked Jeff.

"Your hair is all sticking up!" Marty answered, before moving near and smoothing it down for Jeff. Jeff squirmed but let him.

Jeff indicated a sofa near the big, stone fireplace with a roaring fire inside.

Marty nodded, slipping his hand around Jeff's waist as they moved to the sofa, with a old wooden coffee table before it, and sat down next to one another, Jeff pressed-up close to Marty and Marty moved his hand from Jeff's waist to his shoulders.

A minute later, a waitress approached and took their drinks orders. Jeff ordered an Irish Coffee and Marty ordered a hot buttered rum.

As they were waiting, Marty noticed a female couple, hand in hand, walking towards the bar on the other side of the common room of the lodge. And in the bar, he saw a male couple, one man had his hand on the other's thigh. Marty smiled to himself, thinking that the atmosphere would be good for Jeff.

The waitress returned with their drinks, Marty paid her and she left.

Jeff took a sip of his Irish Coffee, and smiled, "This is really good," then he put the coffee back down on the table before them. Then he snuggled closer to Marty.

Marty smiled again, ignoring his drink on the table, and turned towards Jeff. He brought his hand up, lightly touching Jeff's hair.

Jeff copied the gesture, "Your hair's wet, Marty."

Marty nodded, "The snow, Jeff."

Jeff leaned towards Marty, and Marty kissed him gently.

Jeff pulled away, leaning back against the back of the sofa, then reached for his Irish coffee and took a sip, keeping the drink in his hand.

Marty sighed, picked up his own drink, and took a sip. "This is good." He stated.

Jeff looked at Marty, then touched his shoulder, sending telepathically to his partner, _It's not that I don't want you, Marty. It's just... this is a bit public and I want..._ Jeff left off with a distinctly graphic image, _Let's finish the drinks quickly and go to our room._

Marty smiled and send a feeling of happiness and agreement to Jeff.

* * *

Marty unlocked their room door and he and Jeff entered. Jeff took his jacket and lightly tossed it on a chair then took off his brown jumper. Marty locked the door, then said, "You want to try out the hot tub, Jeff?"

Jeff nodded, unbuttoning his shirt. Marty removed his own blue jumper, then went to the hot tub. He knelt down and pulled a hand through the water, it was steaming and hot. He looked at the controls, turned on the jets to make the water bubble, then found a bottle of sandalwood-scented bath oil and added it to the water, when he turned around, Jeff was standing naked before him.

Marty's eyes went up, and he quickly removed his boots, and clothes and then got into the hot tub gingerly. Jeff got into the tub, and groaned as he hit the water, sitting on a ledge in the tub. "Come here, Marty.'

Marty moved from where he sat, through the centre of the hot tub, until he was crouched before Jeff.

Jeff reached for Marty, his arms wet from the water, and he pulled Marty close. Marty moved to Jeff, sliding his arms around Jeff's back, then he kissed Jeff. Jeff deepened the kiss, and pulled Marty closer.

Marty moved closer to Jeff, and they held each other tightly in the steaming water. They kissed again.

"Make love to me, Marty," Jeff murmured, his face hot with passion and the steam from the hot water. "Make love to me right now."

Marty nodded.

Jeff opened his legs, and Marty gently moved them around his own hips, then he slid forward. Marty found Jeff's opening with his penis and entered him and Jeff gasped.

"You alright, Jeff?" Marty asked.

Jeff nodded, "Oh, yes. Do me, Marty, please."

Marty nodded, entering Jeff with smooth, soft strokes, his hands moved up and down Jeff's back, holding tight as he faced Jeff making love to him. Jeff's penis was hard on Marty's stomach. Marty reached for it with one hand and pumped the shaft, causing Jeff to moan and groan with pleasure. Then as Marty's penis entered Jeff fully he grasped the back of Jeff's neck with his free hand and kissed him. Jeff deepened the kiss, holding Marty's back with his hands, running his hands across Marty's back.

Marty continued to enter Jeff until he finally came. His hand stroked Jeff's penis until he came. Then Marty pulled out of Jeff. He backed up a bit, but was still in the water before Jeff.

Jeff moved towards Marty, taking him in his arms and kissing him. "That was incredible, Marty."

Marty nodded.

"Do you want me to make love to you?" Jeff asked.

Marty nodded, as a tear ran down his face.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just so happy right now," answered Marty. "Make love to me, Jeff."

Jeff nodded and moved into the centre of the hot tub. Marty sat on the shelf where Jeff had been. Jeff crouched in the water before him. "You ready, Marty?"

Marty nodded, opening his legs.

Jeff took his legs, supporting them on either side of his hips then moved forward, and his ready penis entered Marty.

Marty gasped.

Jeff's arms went around Marty's back, and as he penetrated Marty he leaned close and kissed him. Marty's eyes were filled with passion. Marty's arms went around Jeff, running up and down his back. Jeff kissed Marty again, deepening the kiss. Their tongues touched. Jeff moved back a bit then continued to stroke inside Marty with his penis. Jeff felt Marty's penis harden on his stomach, and he took one hand and began to pump it, the other hand was still around Marty's back, holding on. Again, as Jeff entered Marty fully, he kissed Marty, who opened his lips, taking in Jeff's tongue.

Finally, Jeff came. He slid out of Marty and back into the hot water. His hand pumped Marty's penis until Marty came a few seconds later. Then Jeff moved through the water, taking Marty in his arms, and kissed him, one hand smoothing Marty's wild, black hair, the other stroking Marty's back.

"God, that was good, Jeff," said Marty.

Jeff nodded, eyes still glazed with passion. "Let's go to bed, Marty. At least for a bit."

Marty nodded, getting out of the hot tub. He found two fluffy bath towels and handed one to Jeff. He took the other and dried himself off, then got into the king-sized hotel bed, naked. Jeff followed suit, also getting into the bed, naked.

In bed, Jeff turned to face Marty. Marty smiled at him and opened his arms, Jeff scooted closer to his partner. Marty held Jeff tight. Jeff's penis touched Marty's and Marty smiled again, holding Jeff, one hand lightly touching Jeff's damp hair. Marty rolled onto his back and Jeff lay his head on Marty's shoulder, cuddled next to Marty. Marty put his arm around Jeff, holding him tight, the blankets and duvet covering them both. Jeff closed his eyes.

Marty lightly petted Jeff's damp hair, then kissed his head and quietly said, "Go ahead and sleep, Jeff, I'm right here." Then he closed his own eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

Marty woke with a start to see Jeff's concerned deep brown eyes above him. "What?" he asked.

"Did you have a nightmare, Marty? You called out. You called my name."

Marty looked away from Jeff, then answered quietly, his eyes now on his partner, "Yes."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Marty shook his head, and his chin dropped.

Jeff lightly touched Marty's shoulder, "Come on, Marty, you sure?"

Marty nodded, "Jeff, I'm fine. You're here, and we're having a wonderful holiday. I don't want my nightmares to ruin it."

Jeff nodded, laying on the bed, next to Marty, he turned on his side, "Are you hungry?"

Marty nodded, "Famished."

"Should we get dressed and go to the lodge dining room for dinner?"

Marty nodded again, then got up out of bed. He found his jeans on the floor near the hot tub, but they were wet with melted snow, so he went to his suitcase and pulled out a pair of black jeans, and a new blue polo shirt that Jeff had given him for Christmas. He dressed quickly, turning around he saw Jeff, in blue jeans and a dark brown, long sleeved shirt that he had given him for Christmas. Marty grinned widely, "Both of us in new shirts?"

Jeff nodded, moved to Marty and slid a hand around his waist, "You sure you don't want to talk about your nightmare?"

"Leave it, Jeff. Let's just get dinner, okay?"

Jeff nodded and the two left their room for the hotel restaurant.

* * *

The two walked down the ski lodge's grand staircase to the restaurant, Marty with his arm lightly around Jeff's waist, his hand on Jeff's arse, slightly possessively.

A maître'd quickly showed them to a small table near the fireplace in the restaurant. Marty looked through the menu, then set it down on the table and reached across the table. Jeff grasped his hand as he put down his own menu.

A uniformed waiter came over and took their orders -- beef stew, wine, and then two steaks with potatoes.

Marty smiled at Jeff, "Are you enjoying your holiday, Jeff?"

Jeff nodded, then he smiled randily, and he said, quietly, "I especially enjoyed the hot tub, Marty."

Marty turned pink, then grinned, "We have a few days left, there's plenty more opportunities for hot tubs, Jeff."

And Jeff turned pink.

The waiter approached with a bottle of wine, and poured a small amount in a glass, the hesitated, unsure who to give the glass to. Marty took it, tasted the wine, then nodded. The waiter poured them both a glass of red wine, left the bottle on the table and departed.

Jeff let go of Marty's hand, took his wine glass and sipped, "I'm very glad we came, Marty."

Marty nodded.

A minute later, another waiter arrived with their stew. Jeff and Marty ate the stew, talking shop, and about friends, Jeff's mum, and other light topics. The steaks arrived and they dug in with relish, eating and talking contently. As they finished, music began to play and couples moved onto the dance floor.

Marty looked at the men dancing together, and the women dancing together, then asked, "Jeff, would you like to dance?"

Jeff shook his head, and looked down at his plate, but the steak and potato were pretty much gone.

"Come on, we haven't danced since our commitment ceremony," insisted Marty.

"All right, Marty, all right," Jeff answered, then he stood and placed his linen napkin over his plate. Marty took him by the hand and led him to the dance floor. They were just starting to get into the upbeat music when the song ended and a slow, romantic ballad took it's place.

Jeff started to head back to the table, but Marty pulled him close. Jeff melted into Marty's arms and the two danced together.

Jeff moved close to Marty and placed his head on Marty's shoulder, Marty's arms went around Jeff, holding him tight. They moved slowly to the music, completely wrapped up in each other and the love they shared.

Jeff and Marty danced the rest of the night, moving slightly apart during the faster songs and embracing on the dance floor during the slow songs. Finally, the band played their last song and began to pack up.

Marty moved to their table. The dishes had been taken away, but the bill was on the table in a leatherette case. Marty paid with his credit card, then he and Jeff left the restaurant for the main lounge of the hotel. They went to the lift, to take it up to their room.

In the lift, Jeff snuggled close to Marty, and then nibbled his earlobe. When Marty turned towards him, Jeff tilted his chin up and Marty met it with a kiss, his arms going around Jeff. Jeff kissed Marty back. Marty kissed Jeff again, this time licking Jeff's lips. Jeff opened his mouth and Marty entered it with his tongue.

Finally they broke for air and Jeff murmured, "Yes, Marty, yes!"

Marty moved to kiss Jeff again, but the lift doors opened on their floor. They walked down the hall to their door and Marty slid the credit-card key through the lock and opened the door. Once inside, with the door locked, Marty reached towards Jeff and unbuttoned, then pulled off his shirt. Jeff reached for Marty and pulled off his shirt. They embraced, and kissed, then moved to the bed. Both removed the rest of their clothes and shoes.

Marty lay on his stomach on the bed.

Jeff smiled, and bent to kiss the back of Marty's shoulder. "I'll just go and get the oil, Marty."

Marty nodded, his eyes already glazed with passion.

Jeff quickly returned, pouring oil on his hands, then sitting the bottle on the night table. He rubbed Marty's shoulders and back with oil, massaging him, listening to his partner's groans of pleasure.

"Enter me, Jeff."

Jeff nodded, and coated Marty's arse with more oil, then his own penis. He straddled his partner then smoothly entered him, taking him with gentle strokes.

"Harder, Jeff. Please, harder!"

Jeff pounded into his mate, light tears in his eyes. It had been eighteen years since Marty's rape but he still needed rough sex at times, something Jeff provided out of love.

Finally Jeff came, collapsing onto Marty's back, he stayed there for a moment, then rolled to lie next to Marty's side. Marty rolled onto his side, and lightly touched Jeff with his hand. "That was good, Jeff."

Jeff nodded, then sent to his partner, _Your nightmare, earlier, was it about what happened to you? It was so long ago, Marty._

Marty sighed, then responded, _No, no it wasn't. The nightmare was about you, Jeff. About losing you. About your_... Jeff felt Marty shudder with fear and pain and caught a brief image of himself slumped in a bathtub filled with bloody water, before Marty suppressed the image.

Four months earlier, Jeff had been attacked, beaten and gang raped. He had slipped in a deep depression, eventually even attempting suicide. Marty had been at his wits end trying to suss out a way to help his partner, before he finally hit upon a desperate plan. It had been a risk but it had worked and Jeff had bounced back out of his depression and recovered, at last, from his horrifying experience.

Jeff reached for Marty and pet his hair, _Marty -- I'm all right. I won't do it again, you know. What happened to me it was... it was horrible, and I'll probably always have nightmares. But I'm not going to leave you, not if I can possibly help it._

Marty nodded, and reached for Jeff, pulling him close. They kissed. Then Marty sent, _I know. I love you, Jeff. It was only a nightmare._

Jeff nodded, and kissed Marty again. "Make love to me Marty, and be gentle."

Marty nodded, then whispered, huskily, "Always, Jeff." He reached for the bottle of massage oil on the bed side table, poured some into his hands. Jeff sat up in bed, leaning against the headboard of the bed and the wall, then he opened his legs, invitingly.

Marty smiled and coated Jeff's opening with the oil, then himself, then he slipped between Jeff's legs and entered him.

Jeff moaned.

Marty smiled again, then began stroking within Jeff, gently giving him pleasure.

Jeff moaned, groaned and squirmed, yelling, "Yes!" as Marty continued his ministrations, Marty moved his hands to hold Jeff tight, pressing them closer together, Jeff's penis hard on his stomach.

Jeff moved his head to Marty's face and kissed him lightly, then more hungrily, entering Marty's mouth with his tongue. Marty returned the deep and sensual kiss.

Finally, Marty came, with a yell of satisfaction and excitement. He slid out of Jeff, and moved around on the bed, taking Jeff's hard penis in his mouth. Marty licked and sucked Jeff until he came, and swallowed, then moved around on the bed again, taking Jeff in his arms and kissing him.

Jeff lightly stroked Marty's hair. "That was so good, Marty."

Marty nodded. "I love you, Jeff."

Jeff nodded, "I know, I love you too." They lay down on the bed, facing each other, arms around each other and soon both were asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"You had better get out of those wet clothes straight away, Jeff," said Marty, clicking his tongue.

"You too, Marty," Jeff said, smiling.

Jeff nodded, removing his ski jacket and boots, then moving over to the dresser to pull out a clean pair of pajamas. He and Marty had finally gone skiing on their skiing holiday, but both had gotten wet from falling in the snow as Jeff had showed Marty how to ski. Or tried to.

Marty pulled off his own sopping wet ski jacket and boots, then his jumper and shirt. "I'll get a fire started," he told Jeff, then he moved over to the fireplace.

Jeff nodded, shaking a bit with cold and the wet. He found a pair of pyjama bottoms, pulled off his jeans and wet socks and got into the pyjamas instead, then he moved to his lover's side. A furry white faux bear rug lay before the fireplace and Jeff made himself comfortable on it. Marty turned around and smiled when he saw Jeff lying suggestively on the rug.

"Would you like some wine, Jeff?"

Jeff shook his head, "Not now. Come 'ere Marty."

Marty nodded, checked that the fire had caught, then moved to Jeff's side.

Jeff reached for Marty, running his hands across Marty's shoulders.

Marty smiled and reached for Jeff, taking his shoulders and pulling him close.

Their lips met as they embraced.

Jeff moved his hand to Marty's head and pet his hair. Then he whispered, "Thank you, Marty."

"For what?" Marty asked, huskily.

"For buying this trip, for convincing me to come. This is the most wonderful Christmas present you've ever given me."

Marty nodded. "Jeff, I..."

"What, Marty, What is it?" Jeff asked, petting Marty's hair.

Marty shook his head.

"Come on, What is it?"

Marty shook his head again, then murmured, "Nothing, I just... I was so worried about you. So afraid..." Marty stopped talking and sent Jeff the image he'd sent the previous night of Jeff's suicide attempt after his rape.

"Marty, I swear to you... I'm not going to do that again. Never again, Marty," Jeff said, forcefully.

Marty nodded, then took Jeff in his arms and held him tight.

Jeff shook his head, "Never again," and put his hand to Marty's lips. "Now, make love to me."

Marty nodded. And the two made sweet and passionate romantic love that night, forgetting the unpleasantness of the previous months.

* * *

"6...5...4...3...2...1... Happy New Year!" Shouts filled the room, as a close up of Big Ben striking midnight was shown on the telly. People threw confetti in the crowded hotel ball room, and balloons fell from the ceiling.

Jeff embraced Marty and kissed him lightly, then more passionately.

Marty returned the kiss, then pulled back and whispered, huskily, "Happy New Year, Jeff."

Jeff nodded, then responded, "Happy New Year, Marty."

Jeff and Marty walked outside with the other lodge guests to watch the fireworks, then hurried back inside out of the cold, damp weather.

Marty took Jeff in his arms and led him to the dance floor. The band started up again, having stopped for the countdown to midnight. Jeff melted in Marty's arms and let Marty led him in a slow, romantic dance.

**The End**


End file.
